JalanJalan ke Sarangan
by Ilyu1304
Summary: Allen pengen makan Lavi? Humor pertamaku maaf kalo hancur


Udah tau kan judulnya^^, maaf yah karena judulnya kayak buatan anak SD, saya tau kok… soalnya menurutq itu judul yang paling jelas deh dari pada qkasi fic tanpa judul ya gak?

Akirnya isa publish juga aku udah gak kuat ama tugas – tugas dri sekolah ampe akirnya sakit dan publish dalam waktu lama gara – gara gak ada warnet yang deket ama kosq ini hehehe ini mungkin aneh tapi waktu nemu warnet ini saya nari – nari gak jelas didepan tuh warnet kok, GILA??? Mungkin tp saya bahagianya banget sampai tak bisa berkata – kata trus nyanyi – nyanyi sambil ngenet dan berakhir ditegur sama yang jaga tp gak pa pa kok

Udah dlu curhatnya yuk mulai disclaimernya

Disclaimer : klo punya saya DGm dah saya buat pair utamanya Yullen dan Lucky

Pair: Laven kah? Liat aja deh

Genre: Sesuai janji saya buat fanfic humor tapi karena saya gak sepesialis humor tp spesialis bikin orang nangis (maksudnya buat fic yang tragis gitu) jadi harap maklum kalo hancur – hancuran ok

Sumarry: ternyata temen – temenku kejam deh… masa temen sendiri dimakan… TIIDDDAAAAKKKKK jangan makan aku Allen!!!

JALAN - JALAN DI SARANGAN

Pagi yang cerah di Black Order hancur berantakan karena ulah Komurinnya Komui yang ngehancurin Hq jadinya Komui disuruh bersih – bersih dan untuk sementara para Excorcist dibebas tugaskan. Terlihat seorang excorcist imut dengan tampang ukenya yg imut bahkan berhasil membuat malam menjadi pagi. Loh?(Karena Author gak isa mendiskripsikan jadi skip aja ya).

Untuk gampangnya Allen lagi nyariin Kanda sama Lavi katanya sih mau diajak jalan – jalan ke Indonesia karena sekarang tiket pesawat kesana lagi murah, trus di denger di bagian Jawa Timur yang punya ibukota Surabaya(Kota lahirnya Author ni sekarang juga skul di kota ini) itu didekat kota yang bernama Madiun 'Kota Gadis'(itu kota dimana author aneh ini tinggal waktu TK,SD,SMP).

"Lavi!!" mendengar namanya dipanggil Seme satu ini langsung noleh ke belakan dan mendapati ukenya lagi lari – lari kearah dia trus dengan lebaynya dia mempersiapkan diri mau meluk Allen tp untung untuk uke ini Ddia jatuh kesandung apa juga gak tau

(Allen: Kesandung jatuh dikatain untung? Kamu gila?)

(Yuki: Mending daripada kamu dipeluk – peluk Lavin tar malah dibunuh fans girlnya lho tp klo kamu jatuhnya pas nyium Kanda aq gak bunuh kamu kok malah ngedukung)

(Allen: Ekh, enakan aq nyium lantai dari pada nyium Kanda tau jijay…)

(Readers: STOP Lanjutin critanya nih….*kok Allen tau jijay sih?*)

(Yuki & Allen: Gomen)

Back to Story

"Len kamu gak apa –apa?"Lavi panic liat Allen jatuh

"Iya lav Aku gak apa –apa kok"

"Trus kamu ngapain lari – lari?"

"Oh itu aku denger kalo katanya Reiya mau balik ke Indonesia trus denger dari Yuki ama Nunnally ada tempat yang bagus trus katanya mereka mau piknik disana trus waktu aku Tanya Reiya dia ternyta juga ikut jadinya aku minta gabung trus katanya Reiga sekarang tiket pesawat lagi murah jadi kupikir aku mau ngajak kamu" kata Allen dengan wajah berbinar – binar

Dalam hati Lavi ngatain "Allen ngajakin aku pergi jalan wah, jangan – jangan ini ajakan kencan yaay… "

"A..Aku mau kok Len kapan kita berangkat?"

"Um, katanya Reiya pesawatnya berangkat besok jam 10 pagi"

"Ok, sekarang aku siap –siap yah bye – bye len I luph you"

"Eh, Lav…"Allen belum aja selesai ngomong tapi kelinci ini udah pargi dulu nih

"Yah Lavi padahal aku mau ngasih tau kalo Kanda juga kuajak Haah… Ya udah deh"Kata Allen pasrah

o--NEXT DAY--o

"Len, Knapa Kanda juga ikut??"Kata Lavi sambil ngambek karena merasa acara jalan – jalannya diganggu

"heh, bukan loe aja yang diajak Usagi lagian gara –gara elu ngilang seharian kemaren gue beruntung"*masukin gambar Kanda nyengir gak jelas*

"Uh… gitu deh sekarang ayo cepet ntar telat kalian taukan gimana sifat Yuki kalo kita telat"

"Dulu waktu aku telat jemput Yuki di sekolah dia marah – marah trus ngambek ke aku selama berhari –hari trus dia ngatain kalo dia benci aku padahal aku CUMA telat 3 jam"(Kanda mojokin diri sambil numbuhin jamur tuh)

"Itu mah salah kamu sendiri"Kata Lavi menghina

"Udah ah nih Taksinya udah dateng"

o-- Bandara --o

"Yuu nii-san lama banget ya padahal kemaren sudah aku sms datang jam 7 sekarang ini jam 9.18 tau"

"Sabar deh Yuki kakakmu kan emang sering telat"

"Iya Rei tapi kalo lebih telat dari ini kan Nunally jadi nunggu lama"

"Tuh mreka datang"

"Eh? Masa mana?"

"Ooi… Reiya-chan, Yuki-chan" sapa Allen

"Hai Allen-kun, tadi sebelum kesini ngapain aja?"

"Oh itu aku sempat ketiduran terus jerry menddak sakit jadinya harus nunggu beli di resto deket hq yang terkenal lelet itu trus tadi kesini pak supir taksinya nyasar waktu nyariin café tempat Kanda nunggu terus nyasar lagi waktu kesini"

"Loh bukan karena kakakku ya?"

"Kanda? Kalo Kanda dia sih udah stand-by dari jam 6 pagi malah udah nungguin tapi kitanya(maksudnya Allen ama Lavi krn mreka ketemuan dlu ama kanda pas dijalan) yang telat"

"Oh… ternyata kakak inget ya"

"Yuki kamu kok ngomong gitu sih? Kan kakak sayang kamu"

"kalo sayang kenapa aku gak dijemput waktu pulang sekolah dulu jadinya aku nunggu didepan sekolah hujan – hujan sampe 3 jam baru pulang itupun dianter sama Cornelia? Kemana tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang kakak hah?"

"Ukh, Maaf Yuki gak lagi kok"

"hahahahaha ternyata Kanda juga lemah sama adiknya ya bisa dimanfaatin nih uat pdkt ama Allen"Lavi dah mikirin rencananya untuk berduaan sama Allen

Scene naek pesawat saya potong karena isinya cuman mereka smua tidur kok kecuali Lavi yang ngerancang rencana kencannya

Langsung ke tempatnya aja deh tapi karena udah sore eh malem jadi pada langsung masuk hotel n istirahat jadi skip lagi ke besoknya(Reiya & Yuki ke kota laen naek kereta)

"Kanda, Lavi katanya di Sarangan itu kalo gak naek perahu puter telaga gak enak loh"

"Iya, ayo Yuu-chan"

"Gak, aku liat aja deh"

"Knapa?"

"Gak apa – apa kok udah kalian ajah"

"kamu…takut naek kapal ya?"Tebak Lavi

"Eeh… Enggak kok…"

"kalo nggak ayo naik?"

"Nggak"

"Takut berenang?"

"Err….Umm…. Gimana ya"

"jadi Yuu-chan gak bisa renang?"

"Ukh, ini rahasia usage kalo kamu kasi tau yang laen terutama Allen kubunuh kamu"

"hohohoho Gimana ya enaknya"

"Oke katain aja kalo kamu mau kucincang pake Mugen"

Setelah seleai mareka main – main dan makan jagung Bakar ada 1 alasan lain kenapa Allen mau kesini jawabannya adalah 'SATE KELINCI KHAS SARANGAN' yang dia denger dari Suzaku & Euphy waktu bulan madu ke sarangan

"Moy, ini udah sore kita balik yuk capek nih"

"Gak masih ada lagi"

"Hue ada lagi??? Aduh Len aku dah capek" Kata Lavi melas karena dari tadi Allen slalu ngajakin Lavi terus kaena Kanda banyak nolaknya

"Mang apaa?" Kanda nekat nanya

"aku mau makan"

"kalo makan kan dihotel juga bisa"

"Tp aku maunya makan…. Sate Kelinci"

"Sate apa?" kata Kanda mastiin

"K-E-L-I-N-C-I, udah jelas kalo kiurang itu bahasa jepangnya U-S-A-G-I"

"Allen kejam dirimu masa aku disate"kata Lavi protes

"Sapa yang mau makan kamu Lav paling rasa danging jangkrik lebih enak dari punya kamu"(author dah nyoba makan daging jangkrik trus rasanya lumayan juga kok enak…)

Esoknya semuanya pulang tapi Allen masih ketagihan makan sate kelinci dan bahkan jerry gak bisa buat sama seperti yang ada di sarangan……..

Suatu siang di Hq dimana Allen bener – bener pengen makan sate kelinci LAGI dia denger Kanda sama LAvi yang lagi kejar-kejaran dan denger "Bakal gue sate lo kelinci" langsung aja secepat kilat Allen mendatangi asal suara itu dan menjerit "Kanda aku bantu nyate ya? Aku penegn maem sate kelinci lagi nih" di saat itu lavi yang lagi nyoba kostum kelinci karena dipaksa Lenalee untuk pesta kostum di mata Allen bener – bener terlihat sebagai kelinci deh… dah akirnya untuk sementara kanda gak boleh misuh – misuh tentang Sate dan Kelinci juga LAvi diasingkan karena di berhasil dengan sukses digigit Allen

o-- Noah Hq--o

"Tyki kamu dapet paket loh… dari Kanda"

"Hng, ngapain dia ngasi aku paket?"

"Udah buka aja aku penasaran nih"

"iya tapi kok kardusnya gede amat?"

"Eh, ada suratnya"

To: Tyki Mikk

Ku titipin Usagi satu ini ditanganmu dulu yah jagain dia baik – baik, aku tau kamu suka ma dia kan jadi suru Earl untur perang ini hadia buat kamu, bleh kamu simpen sampai Allen gak mau makan Sate Kelinci lagi tp kali kamu ngelukain dia itu gak boleh karena kalo dia luka aku gak punya bantal tinju ok

Dari,Kanda

"yep gitu isinya Road"

"jadi ini milik kita sampai Allen gak mau makan Sate Kelinci"

JDUK…JDUK…

"Oi siapaun disana keluarin aku dari kardus ini donk, tolong Yuu-chan, Allen, Komui, Jiji, Lenalee, Reever, Jonny,oi sapa aja deh…"

"Sepertinya Kanda gak main - main"

*Tyki & Road nyengir* Kalian tau nasib Lavi selanjutnyakan

OMAKE

Seblumnya kamu taukan kalo di bandara ada yang barang dililit sama plastic? Nah sekarang Allen dan Lavi bermasalah sama itu….

"Gimana Len yakin kamu pasang plastiknya"

"Iya, aku yakin Lav"

"Trus sekarang setelah kamu psang plastiknya dan bayar kalo mau buka gimana?"

"Ya digunting" kata Allen gak berdosa

"Trus guntingnya dimana?"

"Dikoper" masih aja jawab dengan tanpang tak berdosa

"Trus kopernya?"

"Dililit plastikkan kamu gimana sih Lav……" Allen diem sesaat

"Kamu tau maksudkukan Len"

"Ups…. Er… nti bukanya pinjem Mugennya Kanda deh"

Uh, Capek ngetik fic kali ini cukup banyak juga hehehe ayo silahkan Review-review flame juga boleh kalo ngeflame yg menghina banget juga gpp saya tau ini jeleknya gak ketulungan trus OCnya yg saya masukin hanya Reiya soalnya saya buat ini pas lag isms-an sama Reiya hehehe trus untuk OMAKEnya saya dapet bisikan dari Suiren Amaterasu hohohoho…. Saya cuman ganti orangnya jadi Allen dan Lavi donk


End file.
